May the odds be ever in your favour
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a boy living in District 12 until one day his life gets twisted upside down when his name gets picked for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. He must now fight for his life in the arena while finding what might be the love of his life in the form of Blaine Anderson from District 2 who also happens to be a career.
1. His Name Was Drawn

Kurt woke early. The bright sunlight streaming through the badly torn homemade curtains almost blinding him. After letting his eyes adjust to the light around him he finally decided it was time to get up. As much as he wanted to stay in bed and sleep the day away he couldn't. It was the day of the reaping and he knew what the punishment was for not showing up. He had only seen it happen once in his lifetime and he knew that was something he didn't want to happen to him or his father. He finally pulled himself up from his broken bed which was now just a frame on the floor. The legs had broken years ago and as much as tried to fix it there was just no point. His whole house was falling apart no matter how many times he tried to fix it there was always something else.  
"Kurt, can I come in." A voice said from behind the door. It was unusually sad, which made Kurt feel even more terrified of the day ahead.  
"Yes" Kurt replied trying to keep his voice as calm as he could. Slowly the door opened and his father entered the room.  
"I have your clothes for the reaping." Burt replied as he placed them down on the ground next to Kurt before he turned to make a swift exit.  
"Dad" Kurt spoke up just above a whisper but just enough for his father to hear him.  
"Yeah" Burt said turning around a bit too quick almost losing his footing.  
"It's going to be okay you know. I won't get picked. I'm sure of it." Kurt said as he picked up the clothes.  
"Of course...You better get dressed we need to leave soon."

The walk to the reaping area was deathly silent like it always has been over the years. Kurt had an amazing relationship with his father ever since his mother's death but when the reaping came round it was like he was already in mourning for his son. He looked around to see all the adults were like this, like a bunch of zombies. He finally made it to the sign in area. After giving his father one last hug he signed in before heading to the boy's area. He looked around him to see so many uncertain faces, who knows the boy standing next to him could be the next tribute.

He waited for about 30minutes before the reaping started. A fancy over the top dressed women walked out on stage followed by a few other people. After playing a little film to remind the citizens of District 12 why this event was taking place it was finally time for the names to be called. As usual the girl's names were picked first, as this was talking place Kurt tuned out. He didn't want to know who was picked. Then it was the boys turn. He lifted his head up a bit and looked around just quickly as he saw the boys around him slightly moving on the spot each with a terrified look, many of them praying under their breaths that their names wouldn't be picked.  
"Kurt Hummel" The women spoke. Kurt felt his feet collapse under him. The next thing he knew he was on the floor.  
"Come on son" A guard said as they picked him up via his arms. They dragged him along onto the stage. Kurt quickly looked around to see if he could spot his father somewhere in the parents section but all the faces now were a blur. He couldn't tell who anybody was or even if they were a guy or a girl. He was finally let go and found himself looking at everyone from the stage.  
"Congratulations" The women said as she shoved a microphone in his face.  
"Th...thanks" Kurt said as he turned round and went to stand next to his fellow tribute.  
"These are the tributes from District 12 for the 70th Annual Hungers Games, May the odds be ever in your favour."

Kurt was rushed to a little room. He suddenly snapped out of the daydream he had found himself in. What was he going to do? There was no way he was going to survive 5 minutes in this arena. Suddenly the door burst open and his father slowly walked in taking his hat off at the same time. They both just looked at each other for a few seconds waiting for someone to speak up.  
"We have 3 minutes." Burt finally spoke before he grabbed his son and brought him into the tightest hug anyone could ever receive.  
"You are going to win this because you are my boy and no one pushes the Hummel's around." Burt said as he felt his son grab onto his shirt bringing back memories of the day his wife died. Kurt had only been about 7 at the time. He the moment his wife died Kurt grabbed onto his father and wouldn't let go in fear of losing him. It only took until the next reaping for him to finally be let out of Burt's sight.  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes of course"  
"Please Dad don't lie to me. I know I'm not going to win this thing."  
"Don't say that." Burt said pulling his son tighter. His eyes now filled with tears, the first time since his wife's death.  
"Don't give up now. You are just as good as anyone else, don't let them tell you any different." Burt said as he finally released his son.  
"I had to watch my best friend die in the games I'm not going to see it happen to my son." Burt said as he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.  
"What?"  
"When I was 9 my best friend John he...he got picked for the games and...no I'm not telling you the story I will tell you when you get back to me after you win this thing."  
"I..."  
"Promise me you will try? I've seen people give up in them games and I can't think about losing you."  
"I promise Dad" Kurt said as he grabbed his father's hand. He knew he was right he couldn't just give up.  
"Times Up" One of the guards said as they opened the door again to signal to Burt it was time to leave.  
"I love you so much." Burt said as he kissed Kurt's forehead and hugged him one last time before being led out.  
"I love you to Dad."


	2. A Past Game

Kurt was led onto one of the trains the official's from the Capital always used on their visits to the district. He had only ever seen it a few times and had always wondered since he was a little boy what it would look like inside but he had never expected he would actually get to find out. He was led into one of the carriages which had a few sofas and finger foods spread out on sliver trays for you to help yourself with. He felt someone grip onto his hand tightly. He looked down to see it was the female tribute. She had gone deathly pale, like she was going to be sick at any moment. Of course Kurt knew the reason straight away not only was it due to the fact her name had been picked but only three years earlier she had seen the same happen to her older sister. Kurt remembered that game quite well. It had been a desert arena which meant the tributes had little chance of hiding in trees or brushes and most of them had died due to dehydration within the first couple of days but Lilly who was 15 had managed to find the only water source in the whole arena. Her family had pretty much started to celebrate the fact that she had made it into the final 5 with no kills to her name but she had somehow survived every encounter she had made with a fellow tribute and that's when disaster struck. Lilly had found the edge of the arena and of course the people back in mission control had sent her back running until she meet up with another tribute. Both were terrified of each other, both unarmed just staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. They stayed like this for a few minutes and then suddenly there was a loud bang throwing them both over a cliff edge. Lilly had been dangling just over it, her fingers digging into the sand below trying to grab a hold of anything to help lift her up. Then there were screams she looked down just below her to see the girl who had just been standing with her sitting on a ledge, her face bloody. Lilly looked a bit closer to find that she had lost most of her left side of her face, what was once an ear was now just a bloody hole and her left eye was no longer there. Lilly had managed to gently lower herself down on the small ledge. Should she help this girl? Or should she do what the game makers wanted. She looked back up to hear a voice, part of her wanted to scream for help to grab their attention but if she did that they would have been dead for sure. Then suddenly she felt her right foot give way and that was it. She fell to her death as her family watched on in horror at their home. The girl that she had tried to save had later gone onto win the games having managing to climb back up and took on the three reaming tributes which was a lucky feat since she had lost most of her face. Burt had always said that somehow made her stronger and more determined to win.

Kurt quickly gave the girl a smile before he slowly let a go of her hand. He couldn't become attached to her because in two weeks they would be fighting each other to the death. He quickly grabbed the closest seat there was to him and sat down. He was so hungry and part of him just wanted to eat the food that was out for them but he needed to set a good impression if he wanted to survive.

Kurt spent that night on the train looking out of his window from his own little private room. The silk pyjamas they had provided him with were the most comfy thing he had ever warn. He looked up towards the stars thinking about all the tributes from his district that had travelled this route before him and how many had returned. In Kurt's lifetime there had been none. The chances of district 12 getting a win were pretty slim everybody knew that. Not when you have the career districts, the ones that trained there young in the skills needed for the games before they would volunteer. Kurt had little chance against them, he didn't know how to hunt, how to fight, how to kill. He decided that made it wasn't best to think of these things and maybe the rest will do him good.

Before Kurt knew it they had arrived in the Capitol. He took a look out of the window, it was grander then he had ever imagined. He didn't know what to look at first, he had never seen so many colours, in fact he was pretty sure that he hadn't some of these colours in his life before. The train stopped and he was rushed out through the crowd of people all cheering his name. He quickly looked up unsure what to do until he heard a voice in his ear.  
"Wave" It spoke as he felt his arm life up and start waving.  
"Where...where are we going?" Kurt asked as he was rushed into one of the building.  
"It's time for the makeover" The voice replied excitedly.


	3. A Chance Encounter with a Roman God

A rush of cold air hit Kurt's body as he was forced to lie down on a table completely naked ready for a group of people to give him a makeover. He tried to cover up what bit of decently he had left but gave up after he was told to place his hands at his side. No one had ever seen him naked expect his father from when he was a baby so to have a bunch of strangers now looking and working with his body he had never felt so awkward in his life. He just laded there and closed his eyes humming to himself as he felt hands everywhere.

He must have fallen asleep at some point as he was awoken with a violent shake.  
"Put this on" One of the male staff shouted as he was thrown a blue robe. Kurt quickly did as he was told before he was led towards a small room just over the hallway.  
"You will wait here for the stylist" The man said as he shut the door behind him leaving Kurt in a small empty cold room. He sat himself on table waiting for his stylist to appear.  
"It's going to be okay" Kurt said to himself as he adjusted his robe. Suddenly the door burst open and a middle aged man appeared. He was very tall guy who a tailored green suit, his hair was also green to match.  
"Up" The guy shouted as Kurt suddenly jumped from the table and stood perfectly still as he felt a pair of eyes examining him.  
"Turn" He shouted again as Kurt did as he was told and slowly turned on the spot.  
"I'm Albert and I'm your stylist. You will wear what I say you will wear." The man spoke in a very deep and scary voice which sent a shiver down his spin.

Kurt could feel his heart beating madly in his chest. In the next few seconds he would be paraded out for everyone to see like a prized donkey. He felt like one that was for sure, his outfit was a simple black miner's suit which was extremely tight around the bottom area and loose on his chest as some of the buttons had been removed to show a simply white shirt. He had a miner's helmet on his head and giant boots that were too heavy to walk around in. The parade needed to be just right, one mistake and the whole capital could hate him and then he wouldn't stand a chance of surviving. Standing in his hideous costume he knew he would have to do a lot to make the crowd love him.  
"Good luck district 12 you're going to need it in that outfit" A boy said as he walked pasted Kurt in his own costume which was very roman like and very gold but it fitted so tightly that Kurt was sure he could count each and every ab that he had. He may have stared at him for a little too long as he got nudged in the ribs by his fellow tribute.  
"Hey what was that for?" Kurt replied as he rubbed his stomach to stop the pain.  
"You were staring at him." She said as she was helped on to the carriage.  
"District 2 right? Kurt asked as he followed her on.  
"Yes and his a career." Heymitch said as he came back towards them with bottle in his hand. He had only just meet him earlier that day as on the train ride he was to drunk and spent all the time in his room sleeping.  
"Really must you drink?" Kurt replied as he tried to stand as far away from Heymitch as he could. He could smell the alcohol from where he was standing on the carriage.  
"Really must you be so annoying?" Haymitch laughed as he left the area.  
"Idiot" Kurt muttered under his breath. He had no chance if this was what his mentor was going to act like during the games. Suddenly he could feel a pair of eyes on him he looked up to see a few carriages ahead was the boy from District 2 just staring at him. Kurt didn't know what to do but gave him a faint smile and looked down at the horses that would be pulling the carriage.

The noise got louder as they were slowly pulled towards the door, each carriage in front of them slowly disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel.  
"Good luck Kurt" The girl next to him spoke as he smiled gently back at her.  
"Good luck Lavender." Kurt replied.

"Here they are the tributes of the 70th Hunger Games and don't they all look amazing. Each tribute in a costume that represents there District." A voice over the speaker spoke. Kurt might have laughed a little too loud when he thought that District 2 must be the perfect abs district. After quickly pulling himself back together he quickly felt a rush of air hit him as they were pulled outside to the crowd. So many faces, they quickly blurred into one as they were pulled along. Kurt wasn't really sure what to do. Should he wave? He quickly put his hand up in the air and waved to the crowd who were throwing flowers and other items. For one second everything felt perfect, the crowds cheering him, people throwing roses he felt like that maybe people would love him.

Before he knew it they had made it to the end of the runway. He looked to his left to find the boy from District 2 was right next to him and once again was staring at him before snapping out of his own daydream. He looked towards the balcony on the building towards them. Somewhere up there was President Snow. After a minute or so the crowd started to settle down as Snow walked towards his microphone.  
"Welcome Tributes, Thank you for your courage and your sacrifice and I wish you a Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour." That was it with a sudden tug there carriages were moving again and away from the busy crowd. They were brought back inside to where they had original got into a line. Just as Kurt was getting off he felt a sudden tug on his arm as he was led away. He tried to stop but his body wasn't having any of it. He followed the arm up with his eyes eventually leading to his face. It was the boy from District 2.  
"What...where..."  
"Shh quiet" He whispered as he suddenly found himself forced into a little room that he was pretty sure was just for keeping the cleaning equipment in.  
"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered back as he stumbled against the wall. Every part of him should have been telling him he wasn't safe and that this guy was going to kill him any second but strangely he felt safe around him which was definitely not a good thing.  
"I needed to talk to you and it needs to be quick." The boy said as he kept a look out before closing the door behind them. Kurt quickly found a light and turned it on.  
"Why?" Kurt replied as he now realised that the other boy was pretty much pressed against him since the room was so small, his abs poking against his stomach.  
"I...I don't know something just told me I should."  
"Oh...umm I'm Kurt by the way, Distr..."  
"Kurt Hummel from District 12 I know. I'm Blaine Anderson District 12."  
"How did you know?"  
"I asked my mentor...I...I'm sorry I have to go I shouldn't have brought you here you are my rival and you're going to die and...and..." Blaine said as he tried to move before his hand found a spot on Kurt's chest. They both looked down with surprise in their eyes before Blaine quickly removed it and left the room.  
"Wait" Kurt said but to no reply. Unsure what had just happened he left the room and watched Blaine slowly walk back towards his group. He looked like he was shaking.  
"Kurt there you are"


	4. Must Pay Attention

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about his earlier encounter with the boy from district 2. He had no idea what had happened. One minute he was on the parade carriage the next in a small closet with this mysterious guy. He also couldn't stop thinking about the abs. God the abs looked amazing in his costume. No Kurt you can't start thinking this stuff it's all mind games thought to himself.

He finally sat down on his bed, an actually bed. Not just a tattered old frame on the floor that he had tried to fix ten thousand times. He pulled the cover up to around his neck. The heat radiating around his body making him sigh in relief. As much as he hated the situation he was in it did have its perks, like the meal he had after the parade for example. He had never experienced such a rich and filling meal once in his life. He had always gone to bed hungry as they never had enough food for both him and Burt. It had been a strange feeling to feel full and reject more food when he was offered some.

Kurt found himself walking through a dark forest. His whole body was shaking. He could feel the goosebumps on his skin rise slowly. His feet felt so sore from all the running that he had been doing. The soles of his shoes were starting to come off but he couldn't stop, if he did he was dead. It got darker and darker and he had to walk by sense. It was too dangerous to use any form of light. He had already walked into a couple of trees breaking his nose in the progress.  
"Kurt" A voice whispered from somewhere behind him. Kurt's heart stopped knowing that he had been caught but the voice wasn't angry, it was soft and gentle. It was Blaine who was carrying just a tiny flame, just enough to illuminate a small portion of the path.  
"Quick this way" Blaine said as he grabbed onto Kurt's arm pulling him into a rocky area.  
"What the?" Kurt almost shouted out before he felt a hand over his mouth.

Suddenly Kurt felt a sudden thud through his body. He opened his eyes to find he was still in darkness. He felt around to find he was on a wooden floor. He brought himself to his knees and felt for a light switch. As he pressed the switch all the lights came on blinding him for a second. He had fallen out of bed, the covers just a few feet away from him. Kurt rubbed the side of his arm which was still in pain from the fall before gathering up his covers. He was not use to sleeping from such a height so he took his pillows and made himself a little sleeping area on the floor.

Kurt adjusted the collar on his training top as he walked into a hall filled with all types of gym equipment and weapons. He took a deep breath as he and the rest of the group were ushered to the centre. Kurt took a couple of sneak glances at Blaine but somehow the boy managed to look more toned then he did the day before. How was that even possible?

Kurt felt a nudge in his ribs as he looked down to see his fellow tribute had hit him.  
"Hey!" Kurt whispered as felt her eyes glare down at him.  
"You're not paying attention to what she was saying, do you want to die or something?" She said as Kurt realised she was right.  
"Two weeks and then you fight, I wish you a happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" The women in front of them spoke. Kurt suddenly felt sick, he had just missed the talk because he was too busy staring at the other tribute. He slowly felt his heart sink as he watched everybody make their way to different areas of the room. He slowly turned on the spot to see who would go where.  
"I'm doomed" Kurt whispered to himself as he saw there was a spot free at the fire spot.

Kurt spent his morning learning to build the perfect camp fire. He made sure he wasn't districted by Blaine even when he was hanging off one of the climbing structures which showed off his perfect arm muscles.

After lunch Kurt found his self in the knives section and found he had a pretty good eye at throwing them and surprised himself when he got it on the bull eyes almost every time.  
"Hummel" A voice rang from the other side of the room to find that another one of the training people was calling to him. He slowly put down the knives before making his way over to him.  
"Good it's your turn on the physical, you will be learning hand to hand contact." The man said as he smoothed the mats on the floor down.  
"Oh" Kurt said as he looked down at his hands.  
"Anderson you will be training with Hummel here." Suddenly Kurt's head popped up as he heard his name.  
"What?" Kurt said as he was pushed towards Blaine.


	5. Everything Changes

Kurt felt his whole body hit the mat hard. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against the other guy but it had only been 5 seconds and he was already on the floor. Blaine quickly offered his hand to help Kurt up with Kurt refusing.  
"Fine" Blaine said as he walked to the other end of the mat moving his neck from side to side.  
"I wasn't ready" Kurt stuttered as he went to his end.  
"Well you need to be ready. In the arena you get no restarts." The trainer said as he looked at Kurt. Kurt could feel his eyes looking at him not like he was a human but a piece of meat deciding whether he should even help him.

Kurt took a breath as he focused on what he was meant to do. He slowly walked up to the centre where he was met by Blaine. He felt a pair of hands grab a hold of his arms. Kurt struggled this time more determined not to end up on the floor. He felt legs between his as he took a look to see Blaine was trying to trip him up. Kurt managed to wriggle out of his grasp and ended up behind Blaine. He pushed him, his hands around his neck area. Kurt jumped on his back. Blaine's feet suddenly slip on the mat sending them both flying onto the hard concrete floor. Kurt didn't let go as he landed on the top of Blaine only letting go after landing. He fell off his back and slid to the side of him. He looked up to the roof blinking a few times before he turned to face Blaine who was out cold. Suddenly there was a rush of people surrounding them. Kurt felt himself getting lifted up and carried off out of the room only looking back unable to see Blaine.

Kurt opened his eyes as he was laid down on the table.  
"You know you the games start in two weeks not today right?" The man said as he shinned a light into his eyes.  
"I...I..." Kurt said still confused with how this happened.  
"You're going to be fine." The man said as he nodded to another guy in the room who signalled for Kurt to get up.

Kurt followed the guy out of the room and into a hallway where he saw Blaine. His upper lip bleeding heavily and a black eye.  
"I'm so sorry." Kurt said as he rushed over to him.  
"It's cool but you know you're not meant to start attacking me until we reach the arena right." Blaine laughed as he placed a tissue back on his bleeding lip before continuing.  
"Well it's good to know you can handle yourself against someone as big as me." Blaine joked.  
"Umm I have you know but you're shorter than me and besides that was a onetime thing I don't think in the arena I would..." Kurt laughed.  
"Don't put yourself down you have as good chance as everyone else."  
"Don't make me laugh. You're a career, you're trained for this. Look at me I'm so skinny and you have muscles like a giant."  
"Looks can be deceiving you know." Blaine laughed as he eyed Kurt up and down.  
I guess we will see" Kurt said as he left Blaine in the hall.

"So how was training" Heymitch asked as he poured himself a drink.  
"It was ok I guess." Kurt said as he handed his plate out for food. Roast beef with tons of vegetables. His mouth watering as he watched his plate get loaded with food.  
"Kurt you injured one of the careers." Said Lavender proudly.  
"You did what?" Effie said as she dropped her fork.  
"Oh come on it. I got lucky once, the rest of the times I ended up on the floor. Let's face it I have very little chance of winning this thing." Kurt said as he finally got his plate back. Kurt looked back down at his food his stomach turning.

Kurt was the first to go back to his room that night. Standing at the image window and pressing at the buttons on the remote. Changing the views before he finally found one that showed what was happening outside of the building. He watched the people walk up and down the streets in with their bright coloured clothes and hair. He waited for everyone to go to sleep before leaving his room. He couldn't leave the building but he managed to sneak up to the roof which happened to be just up some stairs. He opened the door out of the roof top and walked to the edge of the building. The cold air making him shiver, he really should have taken a jacket with him.  
"Can't sleep to?" A voice said behind him. Kurt turned around nodding in agreement as he saw Blaine walked towards him.  
"You look cold." He said as he took off his own jacket and placed it on Kurt's shoulders.  
"How did you..."  
"Get up here? I sneaked up like you. Just don't get to close to the edge, lasers to stop anybody from well you get the idea." Blaine said as he sat down on the floor and leaning his back against the wall.  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean in 2 weeks we are fighting each other to do the death." Kurt asked as he sat down to. Blaine sighed as he looked at his hands messing with them.  
"I don't know? Everything I've ever learnt just feels wrong as soon as I saw you. I've been trained to kill but I just feel like I have to protect you." Blaine said still not looking at Kurt.  
"Oh" Kurt said himself messing with his hands now. Both slightly embarrassed.  
"This whole thing is so messed up" Blaine said but for the first time finally letting any barriers he had start to break down. Wiping his eyes hoping that Kurt won't see the tears that a forming in his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the roof in silence for a few more minutes.  
"So..." Blaine sighed as he moved closer to Kurt. He slowly reached his hand over to Kurt cupping his face. Kurt smiled at the touch, Blaine had soft hands but they were cold. Blaine moved Kurt's face so it was to look at him before he slowly moved forward. Now they were just inches away from each other that they could feel each other's breath. Kurt looked down at Blaine's lips before looking back up to his eyes. Blaine slowly leaned in as their lips finally met. Kurt sighed before Blaine finally moved back.  
"I...I... gotta go" Blaine stuttered as he jumped up off the floor.  
"Blaine" Kurt called after him but he was gone.


	6. Countdown

The two weeks had gone quickly for Kurt. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since the kiss. The only time he had seen him was during training but when he tried to make contact Blaine would run off to some other section asking for help. Kurt felt like his heart and his head were in a war. He wanted to run up to Blaine and give him the biggest kiss ever but he knew he couldn't. The capital wouldn't like it same with tributes.

Kurt had become pretty good with throwing knives over the course of the two weeks training. This was going to be his special skill he decided as he made his way up to get judged. This was important, the number you get here would be the difference between life and death. He knew if you had a low score then it would be harder to obtain sponsors which he knew were vital.

He waited for his turn and when he was finally up he felt his hand begin to shake. Cussing himself under his breath he walked into the room to find a group of men standing around drinking. He finally made it to the centre of the room before announcing his arrival.  
"Kurt Hummel District 12" He said gaining their attention. He walked over the table holding the knives before picking up 3. He walked to his spot in front of the target.  
"You can do this Kurt" He whispered to himself as he placed one of the knives into his right hand. Eyeing up the target he threw the knife. He watched as it flew to the target in what felt like slow motion. Bang, it hit the target knocking it slightly. The knife got a good position not a head or heart shot but if it had been a tribute it would do some serous damage. He went to throw his other knife and this one was straight to the heart.  
"That will do thank you" One of the men in the crowd said as Kurt turned around nodding in agreement. He quickly placed his last knife back on the table before leaving.

He waited around in the lounge area of their apartment. He was nervous for the scores. He had just hoped he had done enough. The TV suddenly turned on and Caesar Flickerman appeared on the screen. Slowly they went through the tributes and what score they had received. Blaine popped on and of course he got one of the highest scores of 10 points.  
"Kurt Hummel with a total of 7"  
"Wow" Kurt said as he slightly shocked.  
"Kurt, 7 points! That's good." Lavender said as she hugged him.

It was finally the night of the interviews. Kurt finished putting on his suit. After getting good lucks from everyone on his team he went and stood in line. Since he was from District 12 he of cause was the last one out. He took a glance up the line quickly spotting Blaine. His suit was tight and his jacket arms were pulled up just above the elbows. Kurt looked away again before he did anything silly. He took a couple of calming breaths and watched people go up one at a time for their spot.

Finally it was Kurt's turn, he was pretty sure the butterflies in his stomach were having butterflies of their own. He straightened up his tie before he walked out onto the stage. He walked up to Caesar the host for the evening. His suit was a dark purple and his hair and eyebrows were bright yellow.  
"Kurt Hummel everyone" Caesar said as hugged Kurt tightly before showing him to the chair.  
"So Kurt tell us how are you finding the capital?" He asked.  
"Well it's certainly different to back home...a lot brighter." Kurt replied as he looked at the audience who were hanging onto his every word.  
"So tell me do you have a girlfriend back home?" Caesar asked as he leaned closer to him.  
"Umm well..." Blaine stuttered as he looked off stage. Images of Blaine running though his head.  
"I...I... no I don't" Kurt finally spoke as he put his head down in shame.  
"Well I tell you what when you win this thing you will be fighting them off with a stick." Caesar laughed making Kurt feel sick.  
"I don't really think so" Kurt said.  
"Oh come on your a good looking guy." Caesar said as the audience burst into applause in support making Kurt blush.  
"So I heard your pretty good with a knife"  
"I guess you could say that." Kurt laughed.  
"Well I wish you all the best out there. Kurt Hummel everyone" Caesar said as he grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm pulling him up and bowing to the audience.

Kurt rushed off stage. Slightly sweaty from the lights. Thank god that was over. He caught Blaine just down the hallway looking at him, his eyes were sad, like he had already died inside. Kurt looked away he needed to talk but not here.

Finally everyone had gone to bed. Kurt decided that he would go to the roof top one last time maybe just maybe Blaine would be up there but he was disappointed when there was no sign of him. He looked at the area where they shared their first kiss. After about an hour he decided to call it quits and go to bed.

The morning was a rush. He had his final meal in the tributes apartment before heading out to catch there ride to the arena. He got showed to his seat as they grabbed his arm and put a microchip in it.  
"Arm" One of the service people said. Kurt quickly looked to his left seeing that Blaine was sitting next to him, his arm out ready for his chip.  
"Blaine?" Kurt said as he looked at him.  
"Please Kurt not here." Blaine pleaded, refusing to look at him.  
"We need to talk." Kurt whispered.  
"No we don't. You are my enemy and in a few hours you are going to be dead. I promise it will be quick and painless." Blaine chocked. Kurt could tell it wasn't what he wanted to say or meant he could tell that Blaine wouldn't harm a single hair on his body. Kurt looked at Blaine's hand it was shaking. Kurt didn't really know what to reply with so he just looked away.

The whole ride was silent. Everyone in deep thought expect for the careers that seemed to be having the time of their lives. Smiling and occasionally mentioning who they were going to get first. Finally they arrived and Kurt was lead to a room with a tube. He was given his coat before being instructed to get inside the tube. As he did he felt himself start to shake.  
"I love you Dad" Kurt said to himself as he was slowly raised into the arena. The sunlight blinding him for a few seconds. He took a quick look around to see the cornucopia just a few yards ahead of him. He looked around to see a few broken trees. In the distance he could see what looked like ruins.  
"30...29...28...27...26" The voice spoke giving Kurt the creeps. He looked around at all the other tributes. Should he run and try his luck at getting hold of a bag and weapons or should he just run away from here?  
"19...18...17...16...15...14" Kurt felt his heart beat increase. He found Blaine who was ready to pounce.  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." The gap between 2 and 1 felt like years to Kurt as he planned out his actions in his head.  
"1" A loud bang rocked the arena signalling the start of the games.


	7. And So The Games Begin

_**Just a note that the story will get more **_**_violent _**_**now since the games has started. Enjoy**_

* * *

Kurt jumped off his platform his legs running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was running. Shouts and screams filled the air as he grabbed a bag at the edge of the cornucopia. He pulled it on his back as he kept running but suddenly felt himself getting tugged back. He quickly turned around as somebody head butted him. Kurt cried out in pain as he tried to rebalance himself. His attacker was weapon less so he tried his best to release himself from his grip. Unexpectedly his attacker went limp and blood started to pour out of his mouth. He fell on Kurt knocking him to the floor. Kurt tried to move but all he could see was fighting around him and if he got up he would be dead for sure. Maybe if he pretended to be dead he could survive? He used some of the blood that was now dripping on him and put some on his face. Kurt closed his eyes and began to pray.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed as he saw his body on the floor. He pulled the closest tribute towards him slitting his throat in anger. He walked over to Kurt's body throwing off the one lying on top of him and picking him up and over his shoulder. Kurt felt Blaine's shoulder start to dig into his ribs but he couldn't give away his game just yet. Blaine carried on attacking while he exited the main area and headed towards the abounded ruins. Blaine felt a sudden punch in his back making Kurt fall from his grasp, screaming in pain as he hit the floor twisting his ankle, surprising both Blaine and there attacker.  
"Kurt?" Blaine shouted as he was hit over the head by the fellow tributes backpack. Kurt jumped up, his ankle badly twisted.  
"Just run Kurt! Leave me and run!" Blaine screamed. Kurt didn't know what to do until he saw the pleading in Blaine's eyes as he struggled to gain control. Kurt didn't want to leave but there was no way he could take out the other tribute as he was built just like Blaine. Kurt ran like he was told. His ankle still in pain but he had to put that to the back of his mind for now.

Kurt had been running for what seemed like forever. His face was like a waterfall, his tears forming mini rivers on his face. He stopped and slowly turned around. Part of him was hoping Blaine would be a few feet away from him running to catch him up, but nothing.

It was starting to get dark now. Kurt had finally made it to one of the abandoned ruins. He found a hole that was just big enough for him to crawl into and rest for the night. He made himself as comfy as he could before he finally pulled off his backpack. His hands shaking from the cold as he was finally able to open the catch and look inside. Inside was a small blanket, a pocket knife and a packet of biscuits. Kurt threw the blanket over himself. A few minutes later the Capitol's symbol was projected onto the night's sky. Kurt had to crawl out a bit so he could see it. It started to project the faces, names and districts of the fallen so far. Kurt waited for any sign of Blaine but he wasn't there. Kurt smiled to himself as he saw the tribute that attacked them face appear in the sky. I guess Blaine got away Kurt thought to himself as he crawled back in humming to himself quietly. He finally shut his eyes and let his body drift off to sleep.

Kurt was awoken by the sound of the cannon. He placed all his items back in the bag and crawled out of the hole. He kept his pocket knife ready in case he needed it in his right hand. He knew it wasn't much of a weapon but it was all he had. He looked around checking that the coast was clear before deciding to head back to the cornucopia. He knew that it was dangerous to go back there but he needed to find Blaine. The few trees that were there gave him the shelter he needed from the roasting sun. He needed water and he needed it soon. His ankle was still causing him pain. Kurt stopped as he spots an abandoned backpack in the middle of the path. He looks around to see any sign of its former owner. After giving it a few minutes he finally walks up to it. He still keeps an eye out around him as he bends down to pick it up. It was covered in blood, some of it had dried but the rest was new. Kurt suddenly heard a sound but he was unsure of what it was. He grabbed the backpack and legged it before anybody could jump him.

He ran and ran before he finally found himself back where the games had started. He ran to the weapons, most of them had been taken but he managed to find a knife. He quickly looked around for any sign of Blaine. Where are you? He thought to himself. Suddenly someone grabbed Kurt's neck trying to choke him. Kurt stood on the attacker's foot managing to turn himself around and knocking them both onto the floor. Kurt's knife fell out of his pocket allowing the other guy to grab it. Kurt leaned his body forward before head butting him making him drop the knife and allowing Kurt to take it back but now his arm was trapped between them. He started to struggle as the hands around his neck returned and tightened. Kurt tried to move his hand which held the knife as he struggled for air. His head started to become light. He freed his arm and as he was just about to use the knife he heard a voice which sounded like an angel.  
"Kurt don't" The voice said. Kurt did what he was told as abruptly the hands around his neck loosened before they came away completely.

Kurt woke up. He wasn't by the cornucopia now.  
"Hey" Blaine said as he was watching him.  
"Hey" Kurt replied as he felt his neck which was still sore from the attack.  
"It was you?" Kurt asked as he sat up off the ground.  
"You saved me? But I could of…"  
"No Kurt. I didn't want you to kill him." Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt to adjust the blanket he had put over him.  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you to have a clean conscience. I'm already damaged but you're not."  
"I don't care about my conscience I just want to get out of here alive...with you." Kurt choked.  
"Kurt you should care. You weren't born for this. I don't want you to live with your actions stuck in your mind for the rest of your life" Blaine said as he wiped some dirt off Kurt's face.  
"But what about yours?" Kurt asked looking into Blaine's brown eyes. They used to be full of love when he looked at them, the love was still there but now something sadder was slowly taking over.  
"Like I said I'm already damaged. I don't want you to ever feel how I feel ok." Blaine said as now sat next to Kurt. Kurt nodded slowly sighing.

They both sat in silence for a while before Blaine spoke again.  
"I want to apologise about how I acted the past two weeks" Blaine said as he stared off into the distance. Kurt felt his heart beat race again.  
"You don't need to" he spoke as he watched Blaine turn back to him.  
"No I was an ass"  
"It's ok" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and started to stroke it. Blaine smiled at the touch, his hands were warm. Kurt looked more closely at Blaine's face. Bruises had started to form.  
"You're face" Kurt said as he started to lean over.  
"It's ok. I'd rather it be me then you" Blaine smiled. He slowly moved a piece of fallen hair from Kurt's face and slowly leaned into kiss him. After about a minute they finally broke apart.  
"Oh the Capitol is going to love us" Blaine joked. Kurt laughed knowing exactly what he meant. He nudged his shoulder before he rested his head on it.  
"What's going to happen now?" Kurt asked.  
"There's only one winner in these games and I'm going to make sure it's you" Blaine said sadly.  
"But…no I can't lose you, not again" Kurt choked as he got up on his knees pleading to him.  
"It's the only way. There never going to allow two winners and I'm never going to allow anyone to hurt you."  
"But there must be a way?"  
"Unless they decide to stop doing the games then it's never going to happen. I'm prepared to die for you Kurt"  
"Please don't say that" Kurt cried. Blaine reached for Kurt, pulling his face back up to look at him.  
"I know it's hard but let's at least enjoy the time we do have with each other, well the bits when weren't getting attacked like now."

They both spent the evening talking about their lives and generally getting to know a bit more about each other. Kurt learnt that Blaine had an older brother and that when he wasn't training for the games he would help his district with repairs the district may need.  
"So Kurt, tell me about your family" Blaine said as he finished cooking a rat they had managed to catch to eat.  
"I live with my father, my mother died when I was very young" Kurt said sadly as he remembered that part of his life.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok. I was too young to remember her that well." Kurt said as he took a leg and started to eat it.  
"District 12, that's mining right?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah, I guess that would have been my future down in the mines. Awful places. Not long ago they lost a group of men down there"  
"Oh"  
"I was lucky my Dad wasn't with them. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him"

Blaine made sure they had got rid of any signs they had been there before getting up.  
"Where are you going?" A confused Kurt asked.  
"We need to move. We've been her to long." He said as Blaine pulled on his backpack as well as the second one Kurt had found.  
"Buts it's late and it's dark" he said as he got up.  
"Listen I know what I'm doing. I found a place where we can spend the rest of the night. It's not far from here." He held out his hand. Kurt looked at it before sighing.  
"If I die I'm going to kill you" he said crossly.

They walked through a little wooded area. Blaine had a little light just enough guide their way and not enough for others to find them. Blaine brought Kurt to a little abandoned shack. The windows were bricked up and the door was blocked by a boulder. Blaine started to move the boulder. It was heavy and Kurt could see the veins in his arms and head start to surface as he moved it. Blaine instructed for Kurt to enter in which he did before following and placing the boulder back in front of the entrance. Blaine quickly found a candle he had in one of the backpacks and lit it with a match making the place light up. Kurt looked around to see some old broken furniture. It kind of reminded him of home. He walked up the bed inspecting it closely before turning to Blaine and asking.  
"Are we going to be safe in here?"  
"Yes unless there is someone as strong as me who can move that boulder, but yes we should be safe." Blaine went and joined him with the spare backpack Kurt had found and start emptying the contents onto the bed. A neatly packed sleeping bag fell out making both of them cheer. Next a small badly made rope which wasn't really that up to the job for anything and some apples. Blaine took the rope to inspect it as Kurt placed the apples back in the bag and unwrapped the sleep bag. Kurt sent it out on the bed before he want sat down in it.  
"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he took off his jacket to make it into a pillow.  
"Keeping watch while you sleep." He said as he pulled over a broken stall.  
"But you said we were safe?"  
"Kurt I just don't want anything to happen to you and If I have to stay up all night then I will." Blaine said as he turned to Kurt who got up and walked over to him. He grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. Kurt sighed. Kurt lent forward leaning his forehead against Blaine's. Kurt slowly kissed him again.  
"Now off to sleep with you." Blaine said against his lips as he pushed Kurt away.  
"Fine but we will take it in shifts." Kurt winked as he went back to the bed to sleep.


	8. Explosions

Kurt woke up. His eyes searching for Blaine to confirm that everything that had happened wasn't just a dream. After finding Blaine standing guard he slowly unwrapped himself from the sleeping bag and walked over to Blaine.  
"How long have I been out?" Kurt asked as he stood arms folded by the entrance like Blaine.  
"About 3 hours" Blaine replied.  
"Right your turn" Kurt said as he grabbed a hold of Blaine's wide shoulders.  
"Not tired" Blaine muttered.  
"Don't worry I'll keep watch." Kurt said as he forced Blaine to turn around and started to push him towards the bed.  
"Fine" Blaine said giving in. He got into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes. By the time Kurt had made it back to the entrance Blaine was already fasted asleep. Not tired Kurt thought to himself as he turned back and kept guard.

A few hours had pasted and the only sound in the shack was Blaine's snoring. Kurt hummed softly to himself as he heard the other boy start to turn over. His shirt loosely hanging off him as he was moving around to free himself from the sleeping bag in his sleep. He watched as one leg managed to escape and the then the other. His trousers had started their journey southwards just hanging below the hip from all the movement. Kurt turned away blushing. Kurt's mind began to wander, he started thinking about his Dad and what he was doing at this very moment. Was he in bed unable to sleep in fear of losing his son? Was he sitting by the projection screen watching them? Kurt knew there were bond to be cameras in the shack.  
"You ok?" A broken voice asked as he coughed to clear his throat. Kurt turned around to see Blaine adjusting his top.  
"Yeah just thinking"  
"About what?"  
"My Dad" Kurt sighed as he walked over to Blaine and took a seat next to him on the bed.  
"You really miss him don't you?" Blaine asked as he looked down at his hands.  
"Of course. Do you miss yours?" Kurt asked.  
"Listen Kurt I'm a career tribute. I was brought up to be placed in the games and yes I do love my family but we were taught to cut off any emotional links to them because if we didn't then we would be destined for failure"  
"That's horrible" Kurt said as he moved slightly away.  
"I know it is but that's how thinks work in our District. That's why I was so messed up after we kissed the first time, it messed my head up and that's why I had to stay away from you because I needed to keep my head in the game. But then I saw you lying on the floor at the start of the games and I thought you were dead and I was so angry. Angry because I didn't get to save you and tell you…" Blaine broke off as he looked into the distance. His lip shacking, it was hard for him to find the words. They were there deep inside of him, they had a home in his heart but to say them out loud it was like being naked.  
"Tell me what?" Kurt asked with such an angelic voice which gave Blaine goosebumps down his spine. Blaine sighed as he turned to face Kurt.  
"I….." Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand slightly squashing it for comfort.  
"I think ummm I ummm I love you….Kurt" he finally said as he looked into Kurt's eyes. He felt so exposed right now. He had never said anything like that before in his life. Was it even the right time? Was it to fast? They had only ever kissed twice. Oh god his ruined it he was sure of it as he let himself out of Kurt grasp and started to get up.  
"I'm sorry that was too fast, wasn't it?" Blaine said embarrassed as he left the bed and walked over to the area of where their backpacks had been kept.  
"No" Kurt said softly as he slowly got up and joined Blaine and grabbing his hand again, interlocking their fingers.  
"What?"  
"I think you're very brave for telling me that and I think I love you to" Kurt said as they both blushed. Kurt slowly kissed Blaine's forehead before tracing his finger over his lips. Blaine smiled at the touch as their lips finally meet again, both eager. Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's now messy curls which were soft to touch as he hummed against Blaine's lips. Blaine's hands had settled on Kurt's hips brining them both closer together.

None of them had wanted to break the kiss but there was a loud boom sound that broke them apart. Both shaking as the shockwaves rippled through their bodies. Kurt looked at Blaine who quickly instructed for them to quickly repack the bags. After they did Blaine moved the boulder slight since there was a tiny gap that no human could pass through from the outside which helped him put the boulder there when they had first entered the shack. Suddenly there was another loud boom and the shack was ripped apart throwing Kurt and Blaine in opposite directions knocking them both out. More explosions went off around them waking them both up. Suddenly Kurt felt himself getting tugged away. He tried to see but all there was, was smoke. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of his stomach. He placed his hand over the area to find something embedded into him. It was huge but because of the smoke he couldn't tell what it was. He left it be as he was dragged along. He was unsure if he should be worried by whoever it was who was taking him. He didn't even know if it was Blaine. There was shouting in the smoke as Kurt was finally let go.  
"Blaine" Kurt called out as the shouting got louder.  
"Get off me" an angry out of breath voice shouted scaring Kurt. Kurt pulled himself up the best he could before he tried to move. The smoke was settling now. Kurt could see a lone figure standing. He squinted his eyes trying to make out who it was. The figure started to move towards Kurt making him trip. He felt his heart racing.  
"Kurt!" The voice shouted as he dropped to his knees next to him.  
"Blaine" said relieved as he saw Blaine but his body was brushed and cut.  
"Your hurt" Blaine said as Kurt looked down to examine himself. In the left part of his stomach to the side was a long thin broken wooden slat from the shack. Kurt suddenly dropped his head to the ground as the pain shout through his body like lighting.  
"It's going to be ok baby I promise" Blaine said as he tried to keep himself calm. He examined the piece before working out the only way to get it out was by pulling it.  
"Kurt this is going to hurt and I'm so so sorry but it's the only way. If leave it in it could go in deeper and damage you more."  
"What?!"  
"I don't think it's hit anything major" Blaine said as he placed his hands on Kurt's stomach.  
"Breath ok"  
"I am breathing" Kurt shouted back. He hadn't had meant to be so harsh but now wasn't the time to be polite. Blaine slowly tugged at it making Kurt screaming in pain. Blaine kissed his forehead whispering how proud he was of Kurt and how it was going to be ok. Finally he had got it out leaving a hole behind.  
"I think you're lucky it hadn't gone that deep" Blaine said as he threw the wooden slat away.  
"It needs stitching up" Blaine said as he saw Kurt breathing a bit to dramatically making him laugh slightly.  
"Kurt you're not giving birth" Blaine laughed as he stoked the top of Kurt's hair.  
"You're not the one dying over here" Kurt replied angrily.  
"Kurt you're not dying you need a few stitches and that's it" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a reassuring nod. Kurt stopped before he thanked Blaine for helping. Blaine instructed Kurt to keep pressure on the wound before he found his badly burnt backpack and pulled out its contents. He found a needle and some thin string which wasn't really ideal for stitching the wound up but it was the only thing they had.

After Blaine had did what he could he finally took of the badly burnt top he had on. Kurt watched as it revealed his back but he was in horror as he saw he was covered in burns from the explosion.  
"Blaine your hurt" He said as he went to move forward but he felt the stitches move scaring him slightly.  
"I'll be fine." Blaine said as he repacked there only bag that survived, placing it on his back hissing slightly at the stinging pain it gave him from hitting his burns. He walked over to Kurt picking him up and carrying him in his arm.

After a few miles they had found a small pond. Blaine placed Kurt down on the soft grass. He looked at Kurt who assured him it would be alright for him to go swim.

Kurt watched as Blaine swam around in the pond. He watched as he saw the relief he got from the cold water hitting his back. Kurt couldn't stop watching. The way the water ran across his body making him blush, hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice. Kurt wanted so much to join him in the water but it wasn't really the best idea. Kurt suddenly heard a sweet sounding noise, not like birds but something different. Of course he knew the sound. He looked into the sky and saw a container attached on a parachute falling from the sky. Kurt watched with eyes full of wonder as it fell just front of him.  
"Blaine we actually got a sponsor!" Kurt mouthed to Blaine who was now walking out of the water and for a second Kurt completely forgot about the sponsor as he watched. Blaine's soggy trousers were the only think he was wearing as he kneeled down next to him. He picked it up and slowly opened the container. Inside was a note saying what it was and a little small tub. Blaine opened it to find it was liquid to heal his back, he sighed to himself as he wished it was for Kurt instead of himself. He placed some on his finger and tried to rub it onto his back but failed.  
"Do you want me to rub it on?" Kurt asked.  
"Sure" Blaine replied as he moved himself to sit in front of Kurt. Kurt placed the cream onto his hands and slowly started to run it on the burns making them sting.  
"I'm sorry" Kurt would say when he saw Blaine hiss in pain.

After he stopped he put down the tub before slowly going up and down Blaine's neck kissing him making Blaine slightly giggle.  
"Stop" Blaine laughed before he turned round to look at Kurt. Now wasn't the time or the place. They needed to move again to find food. They both just stared at each other before Blaine got up again and offered to carry Kurt.


	9. Don't Give Up Now

Kurt refused as he put the bag on his back and started walking.  
"You sure you're ok?" Blaine asked.  
"Listen I'll be fine. Now let's find some food." Kurt said throwing Blaine his coat.

They had been walking for 10 minutes before they heard a cannon go off. They both looked into the sky, thinking of who the unlucky tribute could have been. Was it the tall red-haired girl who had arms made of steel or the boy from District 5 who had pretty much gained so much weight over his stay at the Capital that he could barley run by the time training had finished. Both had been surprised that he hadn't been killed in the first wave of violence.

They carried on walking when they heard a cry. Kurt stopped making Blaine walk into the back of him.  
"Shh" Kurt whispered as he listened for where the sound was coming from. Kurt slowly walked up to a bush.  
"Kurt" Blaine hissed but Kurt carried on, something was telling to follow the cries. He could hear it getting louder. He must be close.  
"Help" A small voice said just behind him making Kurt turn around on the spot. He saw Lavender lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Her skin was deathly white and her eyes were lifeless. Kurt jumped to the floor looking for the wound where the blood was coming from. Blaine had finally caught up to Kurt, his eyes wide.  
"It's ok." Kurt whispered as he pulled off his bag.  
"No-no it isn't." Lavender whispered back as she adjusted herself. Kurt finally saw a knife lodged into her side.  
"I'll get this out and you'll be fine." Kurt said.  
"No, I'm dying and that's-that's ok. I get to be with my sister again." She said as she smiled to the sky.  
"But"  
"No, I-I never had a chance to win. I'm happy to die because I know I will be rejoined with her." Kurt felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked behind to see Blaine had kneeled down next to him.  
"She's right Kurt there is nothing we can do." Blaine said softly. Kurt sighed as he looked back at the girl.  
"Is there anything we can do to help you? You know stop the pain?" Kurt asked knowing what the mostly likely answer would be.  
"You know what you have to do." Lavender said as she grabbed Kurt's hands and led them to the knife's handle.  
"No, I'll do it." Blaine said as he looked at her. She slowly nodded before Kurt kissed her forehead.

No matter how many times they have heard it, the sound of the cannon was still one of the most terrifying and hopeful sounds they could hear. In one hand it told them that another one had fallen and they didn't want to know in what gruesome way but in the other hand it meant they were one tribute less which meant one step closer home.

Kurt slowly closed her eyes, as Blaine wiped his now bloody hands on the bottom of his trousers. Kurt kissed her forehead again before he got on to his feet and walked up to Blaine.  
"You okay?" Kurt asked as he held onto Blaine's hand. Blaine was ice cold making Kurt shiver. Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked back to Lavender's body.  
"We should leave" Blaine said with Kurt nodding in agreement before he looked off to the side. He whispered into Blaine's ear before he walked a few hundred yards to get some flowers growing in the grass. He picked a handful before returning to Lavender's body, placing a few in her hair and the rest in her hands.

Both had been walking now for hours, none of them had really spoken much since Lavender. Kurt sighed to himself as he looked up at the now darkening sky.  
"KU" A crooked voice said scaring Kurt as he stood still. He could feel something behind him, it wasn't Blaine but something else. Kurt began to turn around expecting to see Blaine there.  
"Blaine?" Kurt called out as he saw that he wasn't there. He was spinning around on the spot looking for him. He looked down to see that there was some blood on the patch of glass just a few feet away from him. Kurt pulled out the knife from his pocket holding it out in front of him as he went to investigate.  
"Blaine?" Kurt called out again in a hushed tone but there was no response. He bent down to see that the blood had left a trail. He took another look around him to make sure he wasn't getting watched.  
"Where are you?" Kurt cried as he started to follow the trail of blood.

Deeper into the wood he followed it. He felt the hair on his arms rise as the tress surrounding him increased. He could feel eyes watching him. He could see something in the distance, a figure slumped against what looked like a broken tree. Kurt stopped as he checked the area around him. He could still feel the eyes staring at him. He took another step forward, the sound of leaves and branches breaking under him filed the air.

Kurt felt something hit the back of his head as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see a tribute holding a tree branch about to hit Kurt with it again. Kurt grabbed his knife which had fallen beside him and threw it at his attacker. He watched it travel in what felt like years as it hit the other tribute making him drop the branch just missing Kurt. Kurt jumped up pulling the knife back from him. Just as he was about to use it again he felt something sharp dig into his back making him stand still and a cold breath breathing on his neck behind him.  
"Not so fast 12" The voice laughed. Kurt's whole body was shaking but he wasn't going to die now, that he knew. He tried to look round at the boy behind him but his neck wouldn't allow him. He then looked back at the guy that attacked him, he was bleeding heavily from where the knife had hit him in the stomach. He watched as he tried to stand on his feet without losing balance. A hand that was attached to Kurt let go and as it did he felt something fly past his face. He watched as the guy in front of him fall dead on the floor. Kurt gulped as the felt the other hand pull on him again.  
"Thanks for the help 6 but it won't be needed no more" The guy laughed to himself as he started to pull Kurt along the track some more.

Kurt hid his knife in his jacket pocket as he let himself get taken away. He looked down to see that they were still following the trail of blood.  
"Why haven't you just killed me?" Kurt asked, unsure if he wanted to know or not. He waited for a response but there was nothing. He felt himself get tossed around to now see the direction they were heading in. He could see that the figure in the distance was now Blaine. His head was down and it looked like his hands and feet had been tied.  
"Blaine" Kurt whispered as he felt himself get thrown to the floor hitting his head against a rock knocking himself out.

Kurt awoke, opening his eyes to bright sunlight, blinding him for a few seconds.  
"How long was I out?" Kurt asked as he blinked a few times. He tried to move but his hands were stuck behind him. He tried to move them but to no success. He looked down at his feet then back up. The area around him was empty as he tried to get to his feet.  
"K-K-urt" A painful voice spoke. Kurt turned his head to his right to see a badly beaten up Blaine. His face was covered in cuts and he had bruises around his eyes.  
"Blaine" Kurt said as he tried to move closer to him.  
"Finally our guests are awake." A voice said behind them making them both jump. There were a few laughs before 3 tributes, a girl and two males moved in front of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt felt his throat go dry as he tried to escape.  
"Whoa calm down there 12, you will be free in no time." One of the guys laughed. He was from district 1, a career like Blaine.  
"Yeah" The girl butted in as her messy red-hair swung in front of her face.  
"Go get us some food or something" The guy shouted to the girl as she gave him a disgruntled look.

Kurt looked back to Blaine who was now barely conscious. He watched as his eyes slowly gave up, he wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be ok.  
"Hey you wake up" The District 1 guy shouted as he threw a stone at Blaine's head making him lift his head slowly. Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes were red. Kurt could tell that he had given up.  
"Why won't you just kill us already?" Kurt shouted as he looked back at the two guys who were now whispering. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the two guys walk over towards him and Blaine. The one who had made his way to Kurt was suddenly lifting him to his feet.  
"What? What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he tried to fight back. He looked at Blaine, the same thing was happening to him to but his feet were unsteady.  
"You guys are our entertainment for tonight." The guy whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't know what this meant but he felt his body begin to shake.

They were led to a patch of open grass before they were thrown back to the floor. Kurt watched as Blaine just laid still ready to take whatever they had planned for them.  
"Please don't give up." Kurt cried to himself as he watched the guy who had Blaine kick him in the stomach before he finally let him go. He watched as he walked to the centre spot between them and looked to his friend who nodded as he went to a bag pack behind him. Kurt watched unsure what was happening. He watched as the guy pulled out a long handle which had a flat hammer part on one side and a blade on the other from under his bags. The tribute then placed the weapon between the two boys and headed over to Blaine while the other guy headed to Kurt.  
"What are you doing?" Kurt asked again as he felt a pair of hands start to mess with the ropes around his.  
"Oh you're just going to fight to the death in front of us." The guy laughed as he kicked Kurt in the back making him fall face first in the grass beneath him. He could feel his hands were free but his legs weren't. He looked up to see the same had been done for Blaine.  
"You better get started then" The tributes laughed as they threw some more stones towards the two of them.  
Kurt started to shuffle forward towards Blaine, he needed to think of a plan to get them out of this saturation and he needed to think of it fast.


	10. Ropes

_**Just a reminder t**__**hat there is violence and blood in this story.  
**_

* * *

Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. The cheers and the laughs echoed in his ears, making him more angry by the second. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He opened his eyes to look at Blaine who hadn't moved from his spot, his head still dangling down like he had accepted his fate.

"Do something!" The boy from district 1 shouts before throwing another stone at Blaine, hitting him in the head. Kurt reaches down into his jacket pocket finding his knife that he had hidden earlier. He wraps his hand around the handle before breathing out slowly. He brings his hand with the knife out of his pocket before throwing it towards the boy from district 1 hitting him in his forehead killing him instantly shocking the other boy. Blaine jumps when the sound of the cannon fills the air making him instantly look at Kurt who's now unsure what to do. Kurt looks down at his feet trying to get free but it's impossible.

The other boy pulls the knife out of the others head before he walks towards Kurt. Kurt gulps as he tries to get free but it's too late, the other boy's on top of him now. Kurt feels his heavy body on top of him as he starts to punch Kurt. Blaine tries to help but the ropes around his feet are too tight.  
"KURT!" He calls out but he can't see him anymore, his small body covered up by a giant.

Kurt does everything he can but the guys to strong. The knife is in his mouth now as he carries on with the punishing. Kurt tries to free his trapped hands but his to heavy. He tries to punch underneath him but it's no good. The other guy finally stops as he pulls himself up straddling Kurt, grabbing his hands.  
"Maybe I should make lover boy watch you die. Maybe I should slit your throat and he can watch you bleed to death." The guy laughs as Kurt feels the guy move from his front to sit behind him, still holding his arms. Kurt waits until the other guy is seated before he uses his head to hit the guy in the face making him lose grip of both the knife and Kurt's hands. Kurt uses his head again breaking the guy's nose. A scream fills the air as Kurt uses his now free hands to find the knife that's now somewhere between him and the other tribute. It's now a race between both of them as Blaine watches on unable to help. Kurt finds the knife and within seconds he manages to swing himself around so his facing the other tribute, the rope around his legs have now gone around the other tributes making him unable to escape. Kurt slowly brings the knife up to the other guy's throat making him start to shake. The tributes hands are around the rope as he tries to get himself free but he ends up more tangled losing the use of his hands as they get stuck in the tight knots.  
"I could do it" Kurt speaks as he leans towards the other's guys face, the blood running down like a river from his broken nose.  
"KURT!" Blaine shouts but his ignored.  
"Maybe I should cut your throat." Kurt shouts, his hands shaking as the knife starts to cut slightly on the fellow tribute releasing tiny droplets of blood.  
"KURT!" Blaine shouts again this time gaining Kurt's attention. He slowly brings the knife down and wipes away the sweat on his forehead.  
"What do I do Blaine?" Kurt asks as he keeps an eye on the other guy.  
"I-I-don't know Kurt." Blaine says softly as he moves around on the spot.  
"If I don't then...I have no choice." Kurt says as he places the knife back on the other guy's throat.  
"Kurt, not like this." Blaine says as he reaches out for Kurt, his hand hanging in midair waiting for Kurt to take it but his too far away. The knife slips slowly and the sharp point ends up on the other tributes chest. Kurt looks at his hands then back up at the other guy's face who is also shaking.  
"Kurt, cut yourself free and let another tribute dea..." Blaine cuts off as he sees Kurt suddenly back away, his whole body shaking. He slowly turns to Blaine, his hands empty but covered in blood.  
"He-he-fell forward" Kurt croaks as the tribute that had attacked Kurt is now slumped on his knees and swinging from side to side. Kurt watches as the guy tries to speak but all that comes out is muffled moans and blood. Kurt starts to mess with his ropes as the guy moves forwards towards him, the knife still in his cheat, where his heart should be.  
"He fell into the knife Blaine. I didn't..." Kurt says as he looks back at the fellow tribute and grabs the knife and pulls it out making the boy scream before he falls backwards on his back. Kurt starts to cut his rope as fast as he can.

After a few minutes the cannon goes off and Kurt's looks at the body next to him but doesn't stop hacking through the rope. He finally releases himself and he runs over to Blaine. His clothes feel heavy, he looks down to find his covered in blood but it isn't his own. Blaine looks up at Kurt before they kiss.  
"I thought I was going to lose you." Blaine whispers in between kisses as he wraps his hands into Kurt's messy hair. They carry on kissing until they interrupted by the sound of another cannon making them both jump.

"We should go." Kurt says as he starts to help free Blaine from his ropes.  
"How many tributes do you think are left?" Kurt asks as he uses his knife to cut through the rope.  
"3 I think and then there's us but I'm not sure" Blaine sighs as he tries to help.

A big roaring sound fills the air making Blaine and Kurt stop.  
"What-what was that?" Kurt asks as he pauses.  
"I don't know. Kurt, listen to me, get that hammer and bring it here." Blaine says as he holds onto Kurt's hands. Kurt runs over to the centre and picks up the hammer that the tributes had original wanted them to fight with and brings it back handing it to Blaine.  
"If something comes I want you to run Kurt, as fast as you can. Leave me and run" Blaine choke's.  
"No I'm not leaving you." Kurt says pausing for a second. He cups Blaine's face, leaning forward to rest foreheads against each other.  
"I'm not leaving you ever again, I've lost you once and I'm not losing you a second time." Kurt finishes his sentence with a kiss but Blaine pulls back refusing.  
"I don't want to see you get killed Kurt" Blaine cries as he leans closer. Kurt lets go and starts to cut again.  
"Kurt" Blaine chokes but Kurt ignores him and carries on.

Another roar fills the air and Kurt starts to cut faster. This time the sound is closer like its just right behind them. Kurt stops, he can feel the breath of something on his neck.  
"Kurt" Blaine whispers as he grabs onto his arm. Suddenly something has Kurt's foot and his pulled off his feet, his holding onto Blaine as tight as he can. He looks around to see a giant bird like creature with big black eyes attached to his leg. He tries with all his might to hold onto Blaine but it's too strong.  
"BLAINE!" Kurt screams as he finally loses grip and is pulled into the air.  
"KURT!"


End file.
